


Come to the Dark side! We have stilettos! And lace!

by OldAkira_kun (Akira_kun)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Costumes, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/OldAkira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uchiha Shisui loved halloween! But Itachi was not much of a fan. Or is he?" Pseudo-PWP. ShiIta.  Tai Black's Bday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to the Dark side! We have stilettos! And lace!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: This was born after a friend decided that she wanted ShiIta porn. She had send me a very interesting ShiIta tumblr and, after that, she was almost begging me for a pwp. Well, I don’t do pwp with at least a very tiny bit of a plot, so I went to search for prompts and I found something like “Write 200 word of Scooby Doo’s Shaggy meeting Batgirl in an elevator.” Don’t ask how that became this, I’m not sure of it myself. Besides, a lot of Rosa Sangue’s readers were asking for a ShiIta with a happy ending, so I think this is kinda close to it xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto, Harry Potter or Star Wars are not mine. I wish I had at least one of them under my name, but it’s not happening.
> 
> Warnings: Halloween costumes!! This is a valid warning! And boy on boy sex, obviously!
> 
> Beta: Faery's Delight (aka Strailo)

Uchiha Shisui loved halloween! He was completely crazy about it since he could remember. He loved to dress up in a very detailed costume and go trick or treating when he was a kid, or, as he grew older, go to costume parties and have the night of the year. He usually started to think about next Halloween’s costume about six months before the day.

What character should he play this time? How could he make it unique? Could he convince his closest friends to join him in a group costume? How much money and sleepless nights would he need to finish that year’s preciosity?

Usually, Shisui’s closest friends - Kakashi and Anko - would easily join him in a group costume or, at least to go to the best party in the city. (Kakashi wasn’t that easily convinced, but since Anko had the amazing strategy of withdrawing sex from their relationship unless Kakashi would go along, he never said no to a costume or party.) The only thing that made Shisui sad on Halloween was that his adorable little cousin, dearest person in Shisui’s life, hated Halloween.

For Itachi, dressing up wasn’t interesting, role playing wasn’t interesting and, above all, going to a party where everyone gets drunk and doesn’t remember it the next day was definitely not good! Itachi would just sit at home doing homework from school or reading a book and Shisui would pass by his cousin’s house to show the little genius his amazing costume, annoy Itachi for a few minutes and leave for _the party of the year_ , according to him. Itachi would sigh, tell him not to make a fool of himself and watch his cousin leave with a huge smile on his lips.

That year, obviously, it was no different. Shisui knocked on Fugaku and Mikoto’s house at 8pm on that saturday, October 31st. Sasuke - dressed as a Harry Potter wizard with a green and silver scarf around his neck - opened the door and cracked an eyebrow before his older cousin.

“Aren’t you too old for this?” the younger Uchiha asked looking up and down Shisui’s costume. “I mean, you’re 25 already!”

“Shut up, you little snake!” Shisui hissed, making a mean face. “You don’t talk like that to a Sith Lord, you filthy mudblood!”

“Awesome, man!” Naruto suddenly showed up below Sasuke’s shoulder, grinning at Shisui’s costume. The blond boy was also dressed as an Harry Potter wizard, but with a red and golden scarf and fake, round glasses. “How come you never did Darth Vader before?”

“Anko was only able to convince Kakashi to go as Luke and Leia now,” Shisui explained, holding his Darth Vader helmet up and grinning. “So I can finally be the most awesome Lord ever!” He put the helmet under his arm again and took a better look at Naruto. “And you’re suppose to be who?”

“Sexy Harry Potter, duh!” Naruto exclaimed, like it was completely obvious.

“Harry Potter is not blond, you dumb ass!” Sasuke tsk-ed and rolled his eyes.

“That’s why it’s ‘ _sexy_ ’, bastard!” Naruto growled, pulling his messy hair away from his forehead. “I even got the scar, see?”

“I like your ideas!” Shisui smiled and Sasuke made a noise like he was in deep pain.

“Don’t incentivate him, please!” Naruto’s protest was ignored by Sasuke stepping aside to let Shisui in. “Itachi is in his room, as normal. We’re leaving, can you let Itachi know, please?”

“Sure.” Shisui entered the house and Sasuke got out, pulling Naruto with him. “Your parents?”

“Out in a fancy dinner with my parents,” the blond boy smiled and waved goodbye. Shisui closed the door behind the two boys and gave a little chuckled. He liked those two very much. Naruto was definitely a good influence on Sasuke.

He got upstairs and walked the corridor he knew so damn well in direction to Itachi’s room. He stopped a couple of meters away from Itachi’s door, and looked at himself in the giant mirror that his aunt had planted in the middle of the corridor. Shisui knew he looked good. That damned costume took him forever to make - as perfect as Shisui always made his costumes - and the helmet had cost a small fortune, but it was definitely worth it. He had styled his curly hair to make him look more wild without the helmet and Anko convinced him to wear a very smooth dark makeup on his eyes to give the final sexy touch. He smirked at the mirror and continued on his way to Itachi’s room.

Shisui knew Itachi would just give him a bored look, say something like “Yeah, you look good” and return to his book/studies. Then, Shisui would mess with his hair and annoy Itachi a little before leaving the younger one in peace and head for the super awesome party that would be waiting for him. He reached Itachi’s room and knocked twice before opening the door slowly.

“Oh little genius!” he called, peeking out the wooden door and seeing an empty room. _Weird_ , he thought, entering the room and closing the door with a quiet _click_. “Itachi?” he asked, looking at the opened entrance of the small bathroom, without being able to see its inside. “Are you here?”

“Give me a second” Itachi said in his usual low tone and Shisui couldn’t help a soft smile. Itachi’s voice was - with no other possible description - sexy. The kind of slightly hoarse, husky voice that could freeze a person in fear or make someone melt in a sinful orgasm with it.

Shisui was so involved in his owns - coughpervertedcough - thoughts that he failed to noticed Itachi coming out of the bathroom and standing at the door frame, looking at his cousin. Shisui was so distracted that Itachi actually had to call him in order to get the older Uchiha’s attention.

“Sorry, little genius, I was-” and he never finished that sentence because what he saw made his brain short-circuit and shut down. His mouth fell agape and he was pretty sure his stomach implode itself. He felt dizzy and his left arm reached the shelf next to him in order to balance himself. His heart was racing for the final of the grand prix’s pole position and his blood started to boil. It was suddenly too hot in the supposedly cold night.

“It- Ita-” He was stammering, not a single coherent thought at all. “Ita-chi?” He was able to force his cousin’s name out and Itachi tsk-ed, looking slightly annoyed.

“I lost a bet with Anko,” he said, simply, like he was talking about raining on a spring day. “This was what she came up with.”

And by _this_ , Itachi meant the absolute dazzling, black lace and satin, strapless, short dress that he was using, along with varnished black stilettos. His hair was loose, perfectly straight and glossy, he had his manicure and makeup done - as well as waxing - and a few jewellery detailed around his wrists and neck. Carmine lips pressed tightly together at Shisui’s brain damage and lack of verbal response.

“Anko left about forty minutes ago,” Itachi continued, ignoring Shisui’s trembling body. He placed a hand on his hip and looked at his nails like a posh woman would. “She said something about a party, me need to go like this, without changing a single detail, stay _in character_ the entire night and, quoting, _Padmé of current times in a damned sexy glamourous dress_.”

“Did I die and this is heaven?” Was the very first coherent thing Shisui was able to formulate and Itachi made an effort not to roll his eyes. Or to throw a stiletto at Shisui’s head. “Or is this my birthday and I didn’t know?”

“You’re an imbecile!” Itachi declared in his usual cold and emotionless tone. He passed the hand that was on his hip over his hair and sighed. “Shall we go? We have a party to attend, I believe.”

“Like hell I’m letting you out of this room looking like that!” Shisui stated, placing himself in front of the closed door and acting like a goalkeeper. His face was flushed and he was making a huge effort in order to keep his thoughts in place. (Or trying to.) Itachi rolled his eyes and Shisui noticed how incredibly long his cousin’s eyelashes actually were.

“It’s freaking Halloween, no one cares if I’m crossdressing a non-existing idea of Anko’s instead of using a decent costume,” Itachi said, raising an eyebrow and allowing a very faint smirk to draw on his carmine lips. “Besides, it’s not like I look bad.”

“That’s exactly the freaking problem, you _do not_ look bad!” Shisui stated, pointing a gloved finger at his cousin. “You look way too fucking awesome to leave this room and allow the world to see you!”

“What did I told you about that possessiveness of yours?” Itachi asked casually, leaning one elbow on the palm of the other arm’s hand and letting one of his index fingers rest on his lips. _Fuck the ‘in character’, Anko!_ Shisui thought, gulping, and trying to fill his mind with images of lovely, cute, little kittens. “Besides, I lost a bet, I need to go pay it.”

“Fuck the bet and fuck Anko! You’re not leaving this room!” Shisui declared, turning around just for a moment to lock the door and turning again to face his cousin. Itachi was smirking and Shisui took a deep breathe to calm the lava pooling on his stomach. He watched as Itachi turned to look at himself in the double mirrored doors of his wall closet, and started to fix his already perfect hair. Shisui bit his lower lip. His Darth Vader helmet long forgotten somewhere on the floor. “Are you wearing satin panties?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not!” Itachi answered in a harsh tone, a cold look glaring at Shisui through the mirror. And then he pulled all his hair over his right shoulder in a movement sexier than many supermodels and opened a dazzling smirk along with a seductive look, his voice not changing an octave. “It’s a lace thong.”

Shisui was across the room and holding Itachi in his arms in a fragment of a second. Strong arms forced a defined back against his chest, his dry lips nipping at Itachi’s porcelain neck and those damned piercing eyes were still on him through the mirror. Shisui kissed his neck and pressed his gloved hands harder on the dress, feeling Itachi’s muscles contracting under it. He heard the younger Uchiha exhale deeply and a soft cry left his own lips when he felt Itachi’s hips being pressed against his crotch.

“Do you have any idea how- oh… extraordinarily sexy you’re looking right now?” Shisui asked, biting the point of a fabric-clad finger and pulling the damned glove off. His now free hand lowering on Itachi’s tight, caressing the smooth skin and sliding slightly in between the younger man’s legs. The point of his finger brushed the lace material and Shisui bit on Itachi’s shoulder to hold in a moan. “You should have lost a bet with Anko sooner.”

“Shut up and do your work now, Lord Vader!” Itachi ordered and Shisui pressed his lover’s body against the cold mirror in front of him, his ungloved hand fondling his cousin’s hardening erecting under the lace. He heard a soft moan escape from Itachi’s carmine lips and suddenly his costume was too hot and too tight. He kissed Itachi’s neck harder and stepped back, throwing his other glove on the floor and starting to take his costume off.

Shisui was carefully - as careful as his physical situation would allow him - taking his costume off when Itachi pushed him hard and made him fell on the double bed. Shisui tried to protest, but Itachi was on him, kissing him hard and fiercely in the next moment. Hard bodies clashed against the other, horny hands tearing clothes out of the way and desperate tongues dancing a promiscuous song.

“Costume was expensive!” Shisui protested and Itachi bit at his collarbone hard, pushing the upper part of what was left of his costume off and over Shisui’s head.

“The fuck I care about the fucking costume!” Itachi hissed, straddling Shisui’s lap and pressing his hips down on Shisui’s throbbing erection. Shisui moaned loudly, his hands on Itachi’s thighs, sliding up again and feeling the lace once more.

“You’re so horny today,” Shisui commented, smirking in between heated kisses. His hands leaving the lace again to search for the zipper of the dress. His pants were already opened and his cock was being teased and slowly pumped by Itachi’s hand. “Why are you so horny?”

“You dared to leave me alone for two weeks!” Itachi hissed, biting Shisui’s apple pome and squeezing his cock a little harder. Shisui had found the dress’ zipper and pulled it down.

“I had to finish the costume,” he said and his hands were forced away from Itachi’s body in the very next second. Itachi got up and took the dress off, revealing his gorgeous lean-muscular body and porcelain skin with the black lace thong trying to hold in a hard erection. The stilettos, the hair still perfect and the already smeared lipstick made him even more lasciving than Shisui imagined.

Shisui got up to his elbows and licked his lips before the image in front of him. Itachi shot his so incredibly seductive glare at his lover and, in a smooth movement, started to play with the hem of his thong. Shisui sat on the bed, both his feet on the floor, his eyes not leaving Itachi’s playing hand.

“Fuck the costume,” Itachi said, again, and placed his right foot on the mattress, right next to Shisui’s leg. Cold, piercing eyes fixed on Shisui’s. “Suck me!”

Shisui’s hands reached ahead of him and grabbed Itachi’s thighs, pulling his crotch directly into Shisui’s face and the younger one moaned sinfully when Shisui gladly mouthed his lace clad erection. Itachi’s back curved in a perfect arc when Shisui’s hot mouth pushed the lace down and took his cock, tongue curling on his length, and lips kissing the leaking head. Itachi’s hand was on Shisui’s hair, gripping forcefully, controlling the desired pace. He moaned and gasped, the amazing feeling of Shisui’s mouth sucking him, devouring him, along with his cousin’s fingers playing teasing with his backside.

The whisper of Shisui’s name was so quiet that the older man could barely hear it, but it was enough to tear his self control in pieces. Shisui grabbed Itachi’s legs and waist and turned around, throwing him on the bed, dark hair sprawling over the pale cover. He kicked his pants off his legs and noticed that Itachi’s stilettos were also gone after the harsh movement. He crawled over his lover’s body, planting soft kisses on the pearly skin and licking Itachi’s neck, shin and lower lip, kissing him passionately.

Shisui’s hand reached for the drawer of the bedside table where he knew Itachi kept the lube. He took the small bottle on his hand and, skilfully, poured some of the cold, cherry flavoured lube into his palm. He nuzzled Itachi’s ear, before placing a butterfly kiss on this cousin’s temple and groaned when Itachi slowly turned around under his body. Shisui applied the lube on his lover’s entrance, kissing Itachi’s nape and shoulders. He allowed two fingers in at once and bit his lip with the delicious moan that came from Itachi’s parted lips. He worked his fingers in and out before pushing a third one in. In a couple of minutes, he was so hard with the soft noises his lover was making that he could barely handle it.

The older man withdrew his fingers, holding Itachi’s hand with his free hand while the other guided his throbbing erection to his lover’s entrance. He pushed in slowly and almost came with the delightful pressure around his cock and the extraordinarly arousing sounds Itachi was making. He kept kissing his cousin’s shoulder and neck, thrusting at a slow pace. Their bodies were hot and sticky with sweat, Itachi’s hair was no longer glossy and his manicured nails were carving into Shisui’s neck, grip tight.

“Harder, Shisui!” Itachi demanded and his lover complied. The naughty sounds of moans and skin against skin filled the room while the pace became harder and chaotic and soon they were coming, exploding in blissful orgasms after two weeks of abstinence. Shisui collapsed on top of his lover, kissing his pale skin and muttering loving words of affection. Itachi closed his eyes, like he was ready to take a nap just like that, soft, exhausted pants filling the air. Round two could wait half an hour.

“I love you, Padmé” Shisui whispered on Itachi ear, sliding to his cousin’s side and trying to fetch a cover for them. Itachi hit him on the stomach.

 

**OMAKE**

“ _You didn’t come to the party!”_

“I was busy doing _other_ things!”

“ _Oh my, so you did seduce your boyfriend with that crazy Padmé thing!”_

“Of course I did. How dare him leaving me dry for two weeks because of a fucking costume?”

“ _And did he b_ _uy_ _the bet?”_

“Obviously! Why would I, in my sane mind, decide to wear posh female clothes, on Halloween, if it wasn’t because I lost a bet with you?”

“ _I love how sick you are when you get mad. Can I have my dress back?”_

“Of course not! And, Anko?”

“ _Yes?”_

“Where did you get that lace thong again?”

 

**Owari**

 

 

 


End file.
